


Hoard

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 1 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragon Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: The weight of a dragon’s desire could be a daunting thing.





	Hoard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/gifts).



> So another giftfic because I was feeling rather hopeless the other day and I was in turn helped through that process by this kind person. Game of Thrones is on everyone's mind right now and while this doesn't have spoilers, it was loosely, loosely inspired by it. 
> 
> Also I believe Mature not Explict should be the right rating since I don't go into details. Sorry y'all if you were expecting full on smut, writing this was difficult as it was though it was fun. 
> 
> If you feel I missed any tags/used the wrong rating, let me know. With that said, enjoy!

Dragons could have an approximation of a human form, but it was still rather clear they weren’t human. Then again, the point of the form was rarely to blend in with humans which was quite difficult but not entirely impossible to do and more to deal with an issue of portability.

Dragons weren’t exactly the most compact. There were exceptions to the rule, such as when they were young, if they were especially frail, and some breeds ran small but even then most weren’t able to fit in ordinary sized house. It could make conversing with other creatures difficult when certain meetings could be called in places other than wide open spaces or when one might want to romance a more human sized creature.

Or human, as it was in Steve’s case. 

Tony’s long, dark gray metallic claws raked against his skin teasing, they could draw ribbons of blood out of him with ease, but with experience, Tony had learnt to use the edge in a hauntingly gentle gesture. His skin was sun kissed, rich with golden undertones that helped Tony catch the light with whatever lighting was available, the perfect muse. Tousled dark hair held golden horns which curved backwards extending beyond his head with their length and in this state were relatively blunt aside from the pointed, narrowed ends. His handsome face laid adorned with a small patchwork of red and gold scales running across the bridge of his noses and cheeks as if they were freckles.  A few followed the curve of Tony’s jaw, running down his neck in a rather tempting display.

Bright red eyes looked at him with desire.

The weight of a dragon’s desire could be a daunting thing.

Dragons were known after all for being possessive over anything they considered theirs. Somewhere along the line, Tony had begun to think of Steve as his. It wasn’t exactly a line of thought that Steve had discouraged. The opposite in fact, when he had wanted Tony back with equal fervor.

Tony’s tail was somewhere a little over a meter long, it tapered out towards the end becoming narrower and narrower. Similar to the rest of his body pattern as a dragon, it was red with a golden underside. It coiled around his waist, drawing him close. The vice like grip very reminiscent of a large snake that could crush him to the death, but Tony’s strength was measured.

Wings enshrouded him next, even though they were alone and there was no one else around to steal him away from Tony, it seemed to give him peace to do so.

The dark red of phalanxes bleed into a slightly softer reds of the membrane which fanned into golden wing claws that could and would tear into his skin, if they weren’t careful. The membrane material was always softer than Steve expected, somewhat stretchy too to help accommodate flight even in this form and wasn’t nearly as fragile as it looked. Though it was sensitive to touch, as it was something of an erogenous zone for Tony as past experiences had taught Steve.

Steve brought his hands to either side of Tony’s face, brushing his thumbs against the heated, raised scales there. Despite Tony’s otherworldly origins he still was broader and taller than Tony so in either form, there was always some size difference between them. Though Tony’s dragon form was easily the size of a church, a lavish church but not the grandest church in existence, but still Tony’s true form was a behemoth that could easily crush men to their death underneath the weight of one paw.

“Stop getting lost in my eyes already.” Tony huffed, his sharp teeth flashing as he spoke, a visible trail of smoke coming out when he spoke. The cocoon that Tony’s wings wasn’t entirely seamless so it drifted through to the high ceilings of Steve’s home.

“You do have pretty eyes.” Steve could write sonnets about how they glowed like the embers of a roaring red wildfire. Incredibly beautiful to look at but dangerous. Not something contained like the fires that a blacksmith might use. Though ironically blacksmith garbs were one of the few things that fit Tony to begin with. Wings got in the way of most things meaning Tony more often than not had to go sleeveless or altered any shirts he liked. Pants thankfully Tony could manage, or else Steve was pretty he would have died on the spot by Tony walking around naked all the time. His tail wasn’t thick enough at the base to get in that way of wearing pants, though it meant that he usually had to wear them low on his hips for the sake of comfort.

Steve did finally kiss Tony though. Chaste and soft to start off with, the meeting of lips that had already met hundreds of times at this point. Tony was insistent and hungry against his mouth, the edge of a fang catching his lips just enough at the right angle to sting. Tony’s long tongue came to soothe the wound, licking over it over it more than once as an apology.

Not that Steve minded a little blood, he opened his mouth, letting his own blunt teeth find Tony’s lip and bit into it until he tasted blood. Dragon blood had a different taste than just the metallic tang of iron that humans did, it was layered with an undercurrent of ozone paired with the taste of ash. It wasn’t the most pleasant thing if Steve was being honest, but Tony seemed to feel bad when this form could injury him without meaning to.

As if humans didn’t injure others by accident all along thus he had gotten into the habit of biting Tony back where there was something that drew his blood. The fact that they were even seemed to soothe Tony, it was entirely due to his dragon’s nature. With built in instincts to hoard and protect, for something to be owed, meant that it was something that in a sense had been taken from him. And thus, that had to be remedied and quickly else aggression or anxiety would strike.

Steve knew that Tony had settled down when he felt Tony’s tongue in his mouth exploring it with same attention that he might went he found a new mountain to call home. Steve’s hands fell from Tony’s face and moved towards holding his hips instead.

It was difficult to move backwards and towards the bed with a tail around his waist, but Steve was nothing if not adaptable.  It was like a dance, a slow intimate dance with entirely too much touching to be anything platonic. Tony loosen his grip slowly and all at once when the back of Steve’s legs hit the bed. The lack of pressure around his waist, and one semi-firm push from Tony sent him back onto it with his knees still hanging off.

“Well, go on.” Tony motioned with his hands, impatiently. “I’m not undressing you after that last lecture about leaving tears in your clothing.” 

Steve had learning mending from his mother but his skill in the area had been put to test more than once when he was in more ordinary clothing rather than what the layers he marched off to battle in. Tony would catch his claws on clothing rather than on his skin and while it was adorable and reminded him very much of angry kitten, there was a limit to the amount of times he could patch up a piece of clothing.

Steve did as requested, not making a show out of it, instead being practical about it making sure he took care not to undo any of the new stitches he had left, even though the roll of Tony’s eyes meant he thought that Steve was taking too long.

It turned to one of naked admiration when he was done however.

“That’s a lot better. Anyways, let me show how to do it for future reference.” Tony then stripped out of his pants, and only his pants as he wasn’t much prone to wearing anything other despite his protests in the matter of seconds. “See? That’s so much easier. You’re too slow, beloved.”

“Sweetheart, I’m not made of money.”

“Let me just give you some of my nice collection of jewels, let you buy whatever your heart could want.” Tony offered and not for the first time either to give Steve some of his hoard.

“We’ve talked about that.” Steve said, knowing Tony liked to spoil him but he went about it excessively wanting Steve to have the best clothing, the best foods, the best housing that Tony’s fortune could buy. Steve hadn’t felt comfortable with the idea of something he hadn’t earned, and not to mention, he felt uneasy at having too luxurious of a life, it seemed like it wouldn’t suit him. “Besides, I thought you want to do something besides talk?”

“You’re distracting me with sex.”

“Would I do that?” Steve feigned innocence.

“It’s a very me play, that’s true. I’m rubbing off on you.” Tony chuckled, at his unintentional use of words and its double meaning. “Not the most tempting of ideas as I do like you inside me better.”

“Who am I to deny to you?” Steve asked, though it wasn’t really a question to begin with as he also was partial to the idea.

And make good on the idea, they had.

The smell of sex still lingered in the air but was no longer accompanied by moans or panting as they each came down from the high and switched into a position much better to lounge in. Still eager for contact in their post orgasm state of mind.

“I can talk to a witch.” Tony spoke softly, no need to speak loudly when he was resting with his arms folded, propping himself up on Steve’s chest as he glanced into Steve’s bright blue eyes, they always had been alluring. Like two perfect gems. “About all this.”

The truth of the matter was that dragons were rather resistant to magic, however if magic was used by a skilled enough ally or foe, it could still impact them. He could have a true human form, with the aid of magic. One that wouldn’t hurt Steve accidentally.

“No.” Steve said firmly. The same tone he listened close for when Steve was on the battlefield, for a man that didn’t like to fight, he was certainly good at it, not only the art of killing, but the craft of inspiring others to follow him. “It’s not right to ask you to change for me.”

“I’m not saying permanently.” Tony reminded. “But it might help if you don’t want to bleed every time you’re with me. I know blood can be sexy, but it’s not nice when I’m not even trying to hurt you.”

“Tony, you’re a dragon. I’m going to get bit and clawed by you. It’s just the nature of what you are and what you are is perfect.”

“…You really do have a way with words.” Tony muttered into Steve’s chest as he rested his face against it to hide how a few extra scales had appeared on his face akin to a humans’ blush. He had known this already yet, but it had been exactly what he needed to hear as well.

There’s a hair moving through his hair before it comes to trace on his horns, following it from root to tip. His horns aren’t overly sensitive, they’re not bad as a last resort weapon but the positioning makes them rather useless in a fight, still, the gesture is soothing enough that Tony perked back up.

Steve moved his other hand to his neck, his fingers brushing against the back of it while his thumb stroked the few scales on his neck. “I always did love your scales.”

“You certainly touch them enough that I think you’re envious of them. What would your colors be if you grew some, I wonder?” Tony asked, curious. It was an interesting query to think about as he was a dragon, of course he had thought about what Steve might be like as a dragon as well.

“Blue and white?” Steve offered.

“Mm, don’t forget red. Just a touch here and there, and you’d be perfect.”

Steve laughed. “You sound so certain.”

“You never know maybe blood of a dragon can turn a human with enough consent and time.” Tony didn’t really know the specifics behind that, he knew people used dragon blood for a myriad of tasks, mostly common magical resistance or due to its connection to fire.

Though there were others, less common and more arcane.

So it was in the realm of possibility.

“I like the sound of that.”

“You say that now, but you might not if it’s true.”

“If it leads me to staying with you forever? Then it would be worth it.”

Steve sounded so convinced, so stalwart in the belief that Tony kissed him for it. He kissed him hard because the thought was something he wanted to keep. He wanted to hoard this moment and live it in forever.

Regardless of if it was true, or not, he would not leave Steve’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wannat chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
